digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sistermon Ciel
Non-Japanese Origin While this debuted in an American release, it's my understanding that it was still developed at Bandai of Japan's instruction (and for that matter, are we certain about the Dot- characters?) -- so I don't think it should be listed in that category. 13:20, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :I can get behind Ciel, but nothing really indicates that BoJ has that kind of direction over toys (otherwise Gallantmon Chaos Mode), and the Dot-Digimon toys, as far as I can tell, were never released in Japan. Lanate (talk) 16:20, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I would keep Ciel under the tag, she has never been used in Japan and probably never will be so it's still a USA/SEA exclusive Mon for nowMarcusbwfc (talk) 19:31, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :::As for the dot figures, Wikimon also states they're US only.Marcusbwfc (talk) 19:35, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::It's exclusive to non-Japanese versions, but it was still designed by habu. 12:39, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::Clearly to prove me wrong, Ciel has now been found in the Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th by hacking it alongside all the other hidden password Digimon. So now it's been used in Japan as well. https://twitter.com/FakeBali/status/1017396229825748992 Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:50, July 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't say it was BOJ's choice though, he says he had no choice and it was ordered from overseas etc https://twitter.com/habumon/status/924061369816702977 so whilst he technically did make it, he was forced to make it. It's cool they're reusing the design though (and people think she had been redesigned with her v-pet sprite, so we'll find out)Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:24, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::If he made it at BoA request, it was still BoJ making it. That's different from something like Citramon. A lot of the more irksome BoA changes were, from what insiders have said, actually made at BoJ request, but they're still considered BoA-only because they are not part of the Japanese canon. 13:52, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Pic Is this usable? it's from Bandai's Twitter so is official art work I guess. https://twitter.com/bandai_digimon/status/1039351698018299905 also as people noticed in her pendulum 20th spirte, she has indeed been redeisgned to have a sword, whilst her hair is slightly changed covering her right eye (also shown in the V-Pet)Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:24, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Development I was under the impression we rolled Development into design. 20:29, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :Nevermind, I see that I was wrong. I would like to roll Development into Design. 20:30, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I split Ciel's development into its own section as I want to have a proper design section for both twins similar to what I did for the variants of Antylamon, Terriermon/Lopmon, and the variants of Cherubimon when I finally get around to it. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:41, September 11, 2018 (UTC) It carries guns called "T" ( ) in each hand. With the new Bandai arts showing the sword and no gun, should we remove this/move it to the design section where it talks about the model from HM? or keep it there due to it being the full profile for her from HM? I guess technically she could still have those guns, but I find it highly unlikely with this redesign, including type.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:34, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure on this. For Beelzemon XW, we kept the attacks but ignored the copy-paste of the original Beelzemon profile on the Toei site. So I could see ignoring the parts that are a clear copy of Noir here. On the other hand, that was a complete profile copy of the original Beelzemon, not a modification, and HM very much has a modification. 17:55, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ::To be fair given Ciel's development history, it's safe to assume that the HM profile originally belonged to Noir hence the mention of guns Ciel no longer has. I would say keep the profile as part of the HM directory with the acknowledgement that the profile is likely no longer canon to the species. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:06, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Nope, their profiles are different. Ciels is what is written on here (Including the attacks), whilst this is Noir's- https://i.imgur.com/keUq7Mf.png I just figured we would move the part about her having guns called T under design, rather than the main profile space. Her HM profile mentions the similar stuff to the one from from Twitter, the main change being it listed a sword attack instead of gun attack and the Twitter one adds she is an assassin (but doesnt mention she's popular and other Digimon love her, though they did tweet Terriermon Joshu that he thinks she's pretty and nice, so I guess that counts. I'd still keep the gun attacks into her profile in the attack list since she used them as exclusive moves etc. So nothing of her profile is actually the same as Noir's, except for the attack descriptions (With different names). So yeah the only copied part is "Unleashes the T in a silent but deadly attack." and "Unleashes the T in a rapid fire straight line.", with Anthony switched out for T. So yeah rather than delete it, I was just thinking to move it under the HM part of design where it states she was the same as Noir. So bascially, I'm thinking to combine the Twitter (which will prob be used on the DRB) and Hackers Memory profile.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:17, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::I would honestly wait for the DRB profile since its release is likely to be part the update for this month just as Rafflesimon and RagnaLoardmon were added in the previous ones. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:28, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::I made an edit which might be slightly overboard, but something along that idea might be where to take it?Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:39, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Despite what Bandai SEA tweeted, SEA also got Noir. Someone from Singapore posted the info on GameFaqs and the Singapore store backs it up. Here's the EU PS store, where you only have the NX DLC. https://i.imgur.com/l71a67O.png and here's the Singapore store, with the same. https://i.imgur.com/fJdH9vt.png apparently, they too had to get the Noir DLC from Bandai's EU store, just like us players in Europe. The Indian store is the same. https://i.imgur.com/F3BCtxP.png now we go to the USA store- https://i.imgur.com/sCpYq9A.png and Ciel is on there, as the US got her as a free DL, whilst us EU peasants had to go to the special EU only store (Which due to EU covering Europe, Aussies, Africa, the Middle East and now clearly SEA is a ridic amount of people). I tried to find some SA countries, but they seem to use the US store so I guess rather than "NA", it covers all of the Americas. So yeah, despite what Bandai SEA tweeted - they would up giving Noir instead.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:32, September 29, 2018 (UTC)